degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
Kiss Me, Steph
"Kiss Me, Steph" is the first episode of Degrassi Junior High's first season. Plot Stephanie is walking to school and her brother Arthur tries to talk to her. "I don't know you!" she says. Stephanie tells Arthur that he can't talk to her or tell anyone they're related when they're at school. It's the beginning of a new school year and everyone is excited to see each other. Stephanie goes into the bathroom and sees her best friend Voula. Steph gives Voula a bracelet. She also takes off her clothes, revealing the "sexy" clothes she had on underneath. "This is 8th grade right? We're supposed to be more mature, so I'm gonna start dressing more mature," she says. Stephanie also decides to run for president. Arthur walks into the school as a lost 7th grader. He walks up to a teacher to ask where Ms. Avery's is. Joey Jeremiah offers to show him where his is. He shows Arthur to a room, but it's the really the janitor's closet. A boy named Yick lets him out and they search for their homeroom together. Voula decides to be Stephanie's campaign assistant. She helps make posters and writes Steph's speech. While practicing her speech in the library, Joey keeps whistling at Steph because of her outfit. Steph gives her speech on the front steps and everyone loves it. Afterward Joey goes up to her and kisses her arm. Wheels says he'll vote for her if she'll let him kiss her. All of the other guys go up to get kisses as well. In the halls the guys are waiting outside the bathroom for Stephanie. They chant "We want a kiss! All the way with Stephanie Kaye!" Voula doesn't agree with Steph, but goes along with it, anyway. Steph gives another speech. She thanks Joey for helping her with the campaign, not Voula. Upset and hurt, Voula runs off. Steph wins the election. It's not as fun as she thought it was when she has to go to meetings and deliver a speech in front of the PTA. Steph walks by Joey putting Arthur in a locker. She tells him to stop, but doesn't reveal she and Arthur are related. She finally finds Voula and asks her to write her speech. Voula is still mad at her and throws down the bracelet Steph gave her. Steph promises to be the best president the school has ever had. Outside of school, Arthur thanks Steph from saving him from Joey. Arthur tells her that he could help write her PTA speech. "I need you!" Stephanie says as she smiles. Trivia *The character featured in the final freeze frame for this episode was Stephanie. *This is one of three episodes that has a character's name in the title, excluding The Kids of Degrassi Street episodes. The other two are Jessie's Girl and Jane Says, both TNG episodes. *The Election Results: President - Stephanie Kaye, Vice President - Susie Rivera, Treasurer - Alex Yankou. *After this episode, Voula and Stephanie are no longer best friends, until Best Laid Plans. *Manny Santos and Alli Bhandari would also change from parent-approved clothes into something more revealing as Stephanie does in this episode; Stephanie is the only one out of the three not to get approval. *Despite Erica and Heather Farrell being in the Class of 1992(8th grade), their respective actresses appear in Ms. Avery's homeroom, which is Grade 7, and in roll call one of them answers to 'Stacy Farrell', so they're presumably extras at this point. Featured Characters Link *Watch Kiss Me Steph on YouTube Quotes *'Mr Raditch': "Remember school elections are coming up next week. Get those nominations in early, get involved guys!" Steph: "Guys? What about girls?" *'Voula': (to Steph) "You're such a baby a selfish baby!!" (throws bracelet down) *'Steph': "Voula, wait!" Voula: "You're on your own Ms. President...you and your new image..." *'Joey': "What a broomhead!" *'Steph': "It's my new image!" Voula: "What was wrong with the old image?!" Steph: "Voula! Grade 8?" *'Steph': "This is gonna be a really big year, I can feel it." Gallery Ore.png Oroerogworegweokgoerwg.png Ooojijojijoj.png Ofd.png Oe.png Nnczvcnznxcv.png Nnbnvcbncvbnvcnbnvcbmsfdb.png Mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm.png Bbbbbgfsddgfsgdf.png Bbbbbbbbbbbbb.png Vznvcnzbcnzcvnznbcnvzvz.png Vsfdvbsd.png Vnznvnzv.png Sfagsdfa.png Rrnmjbkjbrr.png kissmesteph-1.PNG kissmesteph-2.PNG kissmesteph-3.PNG kissmesteph-4.PNG kissmesteph-5.PNG kissmesteph-6.PNG kissmesteph-7.PNG kissmesteph-8.PNG kissmesteph-9.PNG kissmesteph-10.PNG kissmesteph-11.PNG kissmesteph-12.PNG kissmesteph-13.PNG kissmesteph-14.PNG kissmesteph-15.PNG kissmesteph-16.PNG kissmesteph-17.PNG kissmesteph-18.PNG kissmesteph-19.PNG kissmesteph-20.PNG kissmesteph-21.PNG Navigation Category:Degrassi Junior High Category:DJH Episodes Category:DJH Season 1 Category:Season Premiere Category:DJH Season 1 Episodes Category:Series Premiere